1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to media storage compartments, and more particularly to removable media storage compartments mounted to a vehicle roof area in a vehicle interior.
2. Background of the Invention
After-market compact disc (CD) storage devices that attach to a vehicle sun visor are presently known. One such storage device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,246, which is incorporated herein by reference. Storage compartments of this variety are typically attached to the vehicle sun visor to provide stowage and retrieval of CDs when the vehicle sun visor is in the lowered position. However, CD storage devices of this variety may suffer from various disadvantages. For example, a CD storage device that is attached to a vehicle sun visor may be visible within the vehicle passenger area, thus detracting from the overall appearance of the vehicle interior. Additionally, to facilitate easy removal and installation, conventional CD storage devices are typically loosely coupled to the vehicle sun visor with simple fasteners such as elastic bands, which may cause the CD storage compartment to unintentionally misaligned.